Not Too Late
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: 'They took everything... my life my world. But worst of all, They took him.' Oneshot Involves main character dieing


_**Another OneShot about Sakura and Naruto.**_

_**Summary: They took everything... my life my world. But worst of all, They took him.**_

_**I hope you like it! Also, if you're going to leave a review saying "This is bad, not good." Could you pleeeaaaase tell me what about the story that is not good? It would help me alot!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be writing this right now.**_

_-ooOoo-_

_They_ took away my life, my future. But now _They_ want to take away my soul. _They_ want to crush me, to break my spirit, and _They_ will stop at nothing to achieve their goal.

Wasn't it enough that _They_ took away everything? Wasn't it enough that _They_ had destroyed my home? Wasn't it enough that _They_ had taken him away from me?

I didn't even have a name anymore; that too was taken away from me by _Them_. The name 'Sakura' was stripped from me; now the only name I have is the name _They_ gave me. Now I am known meerly as "the girl".

I've noticed that my pain seems to satisfy _Them_. _Their_ sick twisted minds enjoy my screams of pain and anguish. _They_ enjoy watching my blood spill and drench the ground in crimson puddles and rivers. It seems to annoy _Them_ when I hold back my tears and bite back my screams. _They_ seem frustrated when I refuse to show them my pain. But if there is one thing I refuse to do, it is show _Them_ my weakness.

_They_ want to send me over, bloodied and broken. _They_ deliberately push me until I'm at the brink of death and then cruelly pull me back to the hell that is now my life. I know if I just beg for death I will see him again; but if I do that, that will mean that _They_ have won. I can't allow _Them_ to win no matter what, if not for the sake of the others that were sacrificed, then at least for him. I owe him that much.

How I wish I could see his face, to see his sparkling blue eyes… to see his famous fox-like grin that was reserved only for me… I would do anything. Anything but give up. I promised him I wouldn't ever give up. A promise I wish I could take back.

I wonder if this is how he felt? Chained to a promise that he wished to break; forced to complete a promise that I had forced on him... But now it is me chained to the promise. It is me forced to cling to the pitiful thing that was my bitter existence.

I wonder what he would do if he saw me now? I wonder, what would he say? Would he tell me to hang on, to keep fighting? Knowing him, he probably would. But what if it was too much to hold on? What if I was too broken to hold on? Would he forgive me?

I don't deserve forgiveness, I know this. I have done so many wrongs, and I have so many regrets. Among those regrets are the things that I held back, the things I never told him.

I really wish I could have told him how I felt about him sooner; instead of on a bloody battle field watching his life drain away slowly. Maybe if I had…

Maybe if I had we could have been…

Just maybe we could have been…

There had been so many ifs, so many possibilities... But now? Now it was too late. He's gone and I'm left behind, with _Them_. The Akatski. If I could spit I would have. How They disgust me!

_They_ had been the ones to take him away from me. _They_ had stolen my world, and _They_ would pay. If I ever had, had a chance of getting out of this prison that seemed to reside by the gates of hell, I would make _Them_ suffer. I would make _Them_ feel the pain that I have felt. I would rip away everything that ever mattered to _Them_, just as _They _had done to me. _They_ would feel my pain which hurt much more than any physical wound ever could.

Though it's as I'm sitting in this rotting cell; chained to a wall like a dog, and covered in bloodied wounds, that I realize that would never happen. I would never get my revenge.

In a way it was a relief, I knew the pain from personal experience and I knew it was worse then being burned alive; it was worse then being slowly ripped apart.

In a way I was glad I was saved from the hate and pain the path of vengeance brought. But another part of me was furious. Another part of me wanted to make _Them_ pay for hurting him, for taking him away from me and destroying my world. Another part of me wanted to see _Them_ broken and bloodied on the ground. It scared me the way my mind concurred up images of _Them_ bloodied and destroyed. It scared me how a part of me was delighted about the idea of killing _Them_ all.

But as the darkness began to close in, the images of death and blood began to recede; along with my pleasure towards the idea of _Them_ being killed by my hands.

I shift my head slightly looking out of my cell, through the large bars that barred my escape. It's strange how I can see the torch hanging just outside my cell flickering in and out of existence, almost as if it to, was coming close to having it's life extinguished.

I could now feel the coldness seeping into my skin, but oddly enough my body doesn't even react. It's as if I'm numb to the cold, but yet I can still feel it. In a strange twisted way it sort of made sense. Though who knows? I might have been mad, it would make sense after all _They_ had put me through. But what didn't make sense was, why now? Why would I show signs of madness at the brink? Was it because I was about to die? Did death suddenly awaken my madness? It wasn't like it mattered, I was about to die anyways, these questions were just a distraction from what was to come. I was trying to avoid the thought of death, of facing him, knowing I had failed to keep my promise.

With a sense of nostalgia I realized I had been like this almost every second of my life. It made me furious that I would die as the same person that I had always been, I was going to die a failure. A bitter smile crossed my bloodied face as I realized I had failed yet again. I had failed Shishou, I had failed Sasuke, I had failed my parents, I had failed Kakashi-sensei, I had failed my village and worst of all I had failed Naruto.

_They _had been right to call me a failure.

Words echo in my head, reminding me of the bitter truth.

A voice whispers, 'It's too late. It's too late.' I sob soundless broken sobs as tears run down my face in despair. I sob as the darkness creeps its way towards me intent to drag me under.

After all I have so much to cry for, I could think of many reasons to cry and though I knew I shouldn't, crying was the only thing I could do. I had never allowed myself to cry my grief, and now it was coming out in a huge rush. I cried because of the loss of my senseis. I cried for my parents. I cried for the village I had called my home. I cried for my failures. But most of all, I cried for my lost love.

I cried as the darkness pulled me under, as my world went black, as the words 'It's to late.' echoed in my head.

I cried as I am confronted by memories I had buried long ago.

When they say your life flashes before your eyes they are wrong. It doesn't flash, it moves slowly, almost at a snails pace. I was forced to relive my life. I was forced to watch my failures happen all over again. I felt a pang of sorrow as a memory of Naruto surfaced. It was a memory of us laughing and having fun. A single tear rolled down my cheek as my body gave one last shuddering breath and then fell still, for good. There was no going back, I would not be pulled back to the hellish world that I had been forced to live in for two years. I was finally free.

I was beginning to feel hope again when a voice reminded me why hope was useless.

'It's too late.' It reminds me. 'It's too late.'

I close my eyes as I try to hold back a wave of despair that seemed to drag me further into darkness. The voice reminded me of my failures, and of my past. I was about to give in to the darkness when warmth and light engulfed my body making my eyes shoot open in surprise. I squint against the light as I hear a voice that brings tears to my eyes.

"Sakura-chan!"

Tears of joy spill from my eyes as I turn towards my lover's voice.

'It's not too late.' A new voice whispers, draining me of my fear, and suddenly I believe its right. Hope consumes me as I realize, maybe it wasn't to late after all.

-ooOoo-

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
